Warrior interviews
by Furpaw
Summary: i suck at summaries, so just read the story :P
1. Firestar and Tigerstar

Warrior Interviews

Interviewer: We are here today with the very heroic Firestar and stupid Tigerstar! So guys, how are you doing?

Firestar: I'm hungry! I couldn't find any prey in the morning!

Tigerstar: WHY DON'T YOU JUST ORDER SOME FREAKING PIZZA!

Firestar: BECAUSE IT COSTS $12:00!

Interviewer: Ok next question. Tigerstar, why do you hate Firestar so much?

Tigerstar: Well, he always kept his side of the den so clean, and he flossed after every piece of freshkill. But mostly, HE'S A FREAKING KITTYPET!

Firestar: Oh yah? Can a kittypet do this _stands up and start doing karate _HI…YA!

Interview: Ok Firestar, same question

Firestar: Well he was always messy, he never washed himself, comes back to the camp smelling like a pile of fox dung. He makes fun of my kittypet orgins.

Tigerstar: Longtail did too! And I don't see you getting mad at him!

Firestar: Longtail's deaf now! Now well you shut up and let me finish! So anyway. He killed Bluestar and he sent bloodclan to attack us…You know how long it took me to get the bloodstains of my fur!

Interviewer: Ok well thank you very much for being here today Firestar and Tigerstar, you guys can go home now

Firestar/Tigerstar: Oh thank Starclan

_Firestar and Tigerstar walk back to the camp_


	2. Brambleclaw and Ashfur

Chapter 2

_(I don't own Warriors, our Buckleys)_

Interviewer: And were back, here today are the young Thunderclan Warriors Ashfur and Brambleclaw! So Brambleclaw, what do you think about Ashfur and Squirrelflight's relationship?

Brambleclaw: (angry sigh) I would kill him if he weren't a Thunderclan cat.

Ashfur: Well too bad cause I have blue eyes! (Stares at Brambleclaw intensely)

Brambleclaw: Stop doing that!

Ashfur: Your just jealous of their blueness.

Brambleclaw: That's it! (tackles Ashfur) GIVE ME THOSE EYES!

Ashfur: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET SOME DAMN CONTACTS!

Interviewer: I'm sorry we'll have to go to the commercial, we'll be right back after there messages

_Commercial reporter: Are you suffering from a cold, fever, or some common disease? Then try Ducklies! That super great tasting medicine. Melissa Smith from Canada says. "My son takes that medicine, he said it tasted really good, but it gave him explosive diarrhea" and there you have it, Ducklies, tastes great. But well cause massive explosive diarrhea, for anyone!_

Interviewer: Ok we are back now, Ashfur, Brambleclaw. You calm?

Brambleclaw: I think so

Ashfur: Look its Squirrelflight! Hey there beautiful!

Squirrelflight: (off-camera) hey blue eyes!

Brambleclaw: You get away from her!

Ashfur: She's all mine now! Sucker!

Brambleclaw: No she isn't! Squirrelflight, who do you like the most?

Squirrelflight: hmmmmmm…let me think…ummm… oh I know! Eeny meeny miny mo, cause I Twoleg by the two, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny mo…Ashfur!

Ashfur: YES! BOO-YAH (walks off with arm over Squirrelflight, whispering in her ear)

Interviewer: (staring shocked) Wow, dumped. Well anyways Come back tomorrow for another interview with Graystripe and Silverstream!

Brambleclaw: (sniff) I can't believe she left me (sniff) get me some tissues (sniff)


	3. Graystripe and Silverstream part one

Chapter 3

Interviewer: Its time for yet another warrior cat interview! Today we have Graystripe and the cat thought to be dead! Silverstream! How are you guys doing?

Graystripe: (hugging Silverstream) I missed you so much

Silverstream: I know, I know

Interviewer: Um guys…interview

Graystripe/Silverstream: oh…. Yah

Interviewer: So Graystripe, I hear Twolegs took you what was that like for you?

Graystripe: Ugh…it was horrible, there lazy dimwitted dog barked all day, even when know one was going into the stupid house! I swear I just wanted to get a string, tie it around them and hang them off Mount Everest.

Interviewer: Wow, that's pretty serious

Silverstream: I want to see my kittens!

Stormfur/Feathertail: (from backstage) were not kittens anymore mom!

Silverstream: Oh yes you are (goes backstage) you my wittle pudy wuddy babies!

Stormfur/Feathertail: MOM!

Interviewer: Alright Silverstream you can you see them after the interview

Silverstream: But they're my wittle

Graystripe: Don't even start! If you haven't died giving birth you would have seen them made into apprentices, and their warrior ceremony, but no! You had to die.

Silverstream: Well you try giving birth!

Graystripe: I'm a man; I'm tough (shows off muscles)

Interviewer: oh! Nice…

Silverstream: Get away from my husband!

Interviewer: You want to fight?

Silverstream: Yah! Bring it on

Interviewer and Silverstream go backstage and starts fighting 

Silverstream: He's my man!

Interviewer: If you loved him so much why did you die?

Graystripe: This is going to take awhile (gets out lawn chair and sits back, drinking orange juice)


	4. Graystripe and Silverstream part two

Chapter 4

Graystripe: Now normally the interviewer would start, but since she's busy fighting with my wife over me. I don't know what to do

Cameraman: How does that make you feel?

Graystripe: Good! I am so hot (flicks back hair)

(Silverstream and the interviewer come rolling out, fighting and punching)

Graystripe: Guys! I mean girls, there's only one way to solve this!

Interviewer/Silverstream: What!

Graystripe: Whoever can run to that tree, touch it and run back will be my mate

Interviewer: I'm warning you Silverstream I'm fast

Silverstream: But are you sneaky-fast?

Interviewer: Huh?

Graystripe: ok, when I say go

(Silverstream darts off)

Interviewer: waaah no fair! (sits down and cries like a little kid)

Silverstream: TOO BAD I ALREADY TOUCHED THE TREE! MUAHAHA!

Graystripe: I'm keeping Silverstream

Interviewer: But, but she cheated

Graystripe: Ummm, aren't you supposed to be interviewing us?

Interviewer: Oh yah…so ummm…how was your day?

Silverstream: (staring off into space) it was good

Graystripe: yah really good

Interviewer: Well it's about the end of this exciting interview

Silverstream: Who said we were done?

Interviewer: Me, now get lost

Graystripe: Why don't you make us?

Interviewer: (pulls out gun) one…

(Graystripe and Silverstream run away like a bunch of lunatics)

Interviewer: And join us next time for more warrior interviews, where you never know what will happen!


	5. Cloudtail and Princess

**Chapter 5**

Interviewer: Ugh, another stupid opening, it's always the same. I'm getting so sick of this of this…ugh, please welcome Princess and Cloudtail

(Princess and Cloudtail walk in)

Princess: Cloudtail! You have dirt all over your face, go wash it off in the puddle over there!

Cloudtail: Mom I don't live at home anymore!

Princess: But you're all dirty, wash yourself or I'm not bringing you any more chocolate chip cookies!

Cloudtail: I'm going, I'm going! (Runs off)

Interviewer: So…..how's life?

Princess: Eh, can't complain

Interviewer: I see

Cloudtail: I'm back

Princess: See, wasn't that easy, your just a good little tom-cat, yes you are, yes you are!

Cloudtail: Mom, not here…

Interviewer: CAN WE START WITH THE INTERVIEW FOR STARCLAN SAKE!

Cloudtail/Princess: Sure, go on

Interviewer: So Cloudtail, how is living in Thunderclan better then living with your mom?

Cloudtail: Oh it's so much easier, I don't have to listen to her nagging, I can stay up all night without her bugging me!

Interviewer: Does she annoy you?

Cloudtail: Yes! A lot!

Princess: You ungrateful cat! I thought you loved me! (cries)

Cloudtail: No I do! It just I love Thunderclan too

Princess: You love Thunderclan more then more, waaaaaaah!

Interviewer: Ok….. Princess, how do you feel about that?

Princess: WAAAAAAH! MY SON DOESN'T LOVE ME

Interviewer: Great I hope nobody puts this in the news, um you guys think you could resolve things here?

Princess: (sniff) maybe

Cloudtail: I'm sorry I said you were annoying mom

Princess: Thank you! Lets to my house and I'll make you chocolate chip cookies!

Cloudtail: YAY!

Interviewer: I wish I had some chocolate chip cookies…… I'm so hungry, maybe I should just retire….What! the camera's on! AHHH! I mean, join us some other day for another interview!


End file.
